


Bare All Emotion

by x_Lazart_x



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Costumes, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Sex, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: For Kenma's birthday, Bokuto plans to dress up as one of his favourite video game characters, playing out a fantasy he'd never admitted out loud. Instead, the evening gets side tracked, somehow ending up better than originally planned. Kenma takes the time to appreciate just how lucky he is.





	Bare All Emotion

“I look ridiculous!” Bokuto’s voice carried through their small apartment, shattering the stillness that had settled around Kenma like a cloak. Thumb slipping, frustration welled up as the game over screen flashed in front of him. His whole afternoon had been spent on this level, which continued to prove impossible, even without Bokuto serving as a distraction. Setting the device off to the side, he pulled his blanket more securely over his head, wrapping it tight until only his face was peeking out. 

“Of course you look ridiculous. You’re wearing a loin cloth and fake bear skin,” he called back, raising his voice just enough to be heard. The fact that Bokuto had even suggested this in the first place was surprising. Though the shock had potentially came at just how well his boyfriend knew him. Well enough to throw a curveball of a surprise that had rendered him unable to respond for several minutes when the idea was first pitched. 

“The bear skin is kind of itchy.” It was said matter of factly, followed by rustling and then a crash. 

Silence. 

“What did you break?” Kenma asked, shifting till he was leaning back against the couch, legs curled up to his chest. Maybe what he really needed was a nap. Recharge so that he could get past that level. There was obviously a trick before coming to the bridge, the problem being - 

“Nothing broke! Just knocked over the coin jar.” 

Chuckling, he let his eyes fall closed, snuggling into his blanket. Knocking things over had become a regular occurrence after moving into this apartment. The bedroom was so small it barely contained their bed and a thin dresser for their clothes. Bokuto’s immense bulk often seemed incapable of navigating the space but they had long since cleared away anything that was actually valuable. Despite originally sulking over his new found clumsiness, Bokuto had lightened up about it after realizing it amused Kenma to no end. 

Sleep was starting to pull at him when there was shuffling from the doorway, followed by a throat being cleared nervously. Blinking a few times to clear his vision, his gaze landed on Bokuto. Standing with his shoulders thrown back, shifting his weight from foot to foot, he made quite the sight. Clad in only a scrap of cloth, tied tightly around his waist, and a bear skin, strategically clasped so it hung off one shoulder, it gave Kenma the insatiable urge to lick his abs. Sigils and marking had been painted onto his arms, chest, and face. Squinting, a fizzle of surprise ran through him when he realized they were actually exact replicas of the characters own design. Painstakingly drawn on. No wonder it had taken Bokuto so long to get ready. 

“That look is worth the itchiness,” Bokuto said, delighted grin stretching from ear to ear as he puffed out his chest, striking a pose. 

This whole night had been Bokuto’s idea, as a way to celebrate Kenma’s birthday. Role playing, while dressed up as characters from Kenma’s favourite game. While it was certainly something he’d considered before, in that he’d imagined Bokuto in this exact get up, he couldn’t remember having ever actually mentioning it out loud. He’d barely agreed to the plan before his boyfriend was whipping out the costume he’d ordered. 

It had been his favourite birthday to date. Kuroo had somehow been held off from throwing a party, no doubt it would happen over the weekend, so he’d gotten away with a mere celebratory lunch. The rest of the day had been spent lounging between Bokuto’s spread legs, leaning back against his chest as he played the new game he’d been gifted from his best friend. They’d moved for nothing except food and drink, a feat that must have been challenging for Bokuto. And now, well now he got to enjoy this. 

“Definitely worth it,” Kenma agreed under his breath, standing with a groan, throwing his blanket to the side. He had a costume too, safely sitting on top of the dresser waiting for him, but his blood had quickened at the sight of Bokuto, a low burn of arousal starting in his gut. The small amount of time it would take to change seemed like an eternity. 

“You seem stiff, Mage. This may cause a hindrance should we be attacked. Allow me to remove the knots,” Bokuto said, apparently impatient to start as well, voice falling low and deep as he attempted to mimic the speech of the Sword. 

Without any more warning he was briskly spun around, large hands landing on his shoulders to lower him onto the coffee table. Fingers dug into the shoulders and top of his back with a ruthless efficiency, working at the knots he’d earned through many hours of being hunched over a screen. Wincing, the force lightened slightly, just enough that it was more pleasure than pain. Tension fell away from his shoulders, tension he hadn’t even been aware of holding until it was gone. 

“You do well to remember your place,” Kenma snapped. Their relationship in game was very much a battle of wills, one that ended with the Sword pledging allegiance to the Mage. He should keep in mind who was in control. 

“As if I could forget.” The serious tone, coupled with the steady pressure, left Kenma wondering if it was an impudent answer or intended to be genuine. 

“It certainly seems like you have,” he accused, pulling away so he could stand and face the man head on. For a second the insane urge overcame him to climb on top of the coffee table, so he could tower over Bokuto for once. Luckily it was fleeting, gone as soon as it came. Height wasn’t required for control. 

“Then I apologize,” Bokuto said, offering up a shallow bow. 

“Why not offer me a true apology,” Kenma countered, reaching out to pull Bokuto into a kiss. When they’d discussed the scene, it had involved more back and worth. The few times he’d played it out in his head, it had been way more involved. Alas the lure of Bokuto was too much to resist. 

Plus, it was his birthday. Why should he resist temptation? 

No sooner had his hand touched Bokuto’s arm than he jerked away so violently , his hip caught the edge of the armchair. Frozen, wide eyed, Kenma frantically scanned Bokuto’s face, searching for any sign of distress. Anything to explain what had just happened. 

“For what purpose do you seek to touch me? I am not in need of a rub down,” Bokuto said, indignation colouring his tone, still in character. Relaxing, realizing it was part of the role, Kenma puzzled over the response. 

“It is not so uncommon for us to touch,” he said, reaching out, just to have Bokuto slip backwards, out of his reach. 

“We never have before,” Bokuto said, stubbornness shining through with each word. 

“Yes we have! What about when we were in the Village of Tignis?” 

“We didn’t touch then. Unless it’s for practical reasons, Sword hasn’t touched anyone since the Bard betrayed him. And after that he went into exile in the mountains for ten years,” Bokuto argued, crossing his arms to emphasize his point. 

“He did go into exile but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t  _ touch _ people,” Kenma said, absolutely sure of it. It wasn’t possible to avoid touching people all together. Even if it wasn’t explicitly shown in game, it was only logical. 

“But after ten years of being completely alone, you’d be hyper aware of everyone around you and what kind of contact you allowed. Especially after the one and only person you let get close to you ended up betraying you,” Bokuto countered, hands waving around now, as if to help him get the words out. 

“He wasn’t completely alone though. In the comic it was mentioned that for a brief period he had a traveller stay, one that earned his respect,” Kenma pointed out, though even with that, Bokuto had a valid point. Even without being exiled, Kenma was loathe to touch people willy nilly. If he’d gone years without so much as a conversation with another human, it would stand to reason that their company would be a burden, let alone something as intrusive as touch. 

“Hold on a second,” Bokuto said, hurrying away in the direction of their bedroom. A triumphant shout was heard and then Bokuto was back, collapsing onto the couch as he flicked through the pages of handwritten notes. Tilting his head, Kenma picked up words and diagrams that were definitely relevant to not only his character, but the game itself. Pages and pages of notes. 

The surge of warmth that blazed through him was indescribable. Not only had Bokuto came up with the idea, taken the lead on the planning and gathering of supplies, he’d also  _ researched _ . The character, the game, situations. So much thought had gone into this, so much effort for something that could have been as simple as throwing on a loincloth and calling it a day. All for him. All to make his day special. 

“I love you,” he said, settling onto the couch beside Bokuto, close enough to feel the heat he always emitted. 

“Don’t try and distract me,” Bokuto said absentmindedly, still thumbing through pages, mumbling to himself as he tried to find something. “But I love you too.” He was seconds away from saying screw this and dragging Bokuto off to the bedroom. 

“Why don’t-” 

“Aha! Found it. See here?  _ Sword was incapable of feeling emotions like the rest of his race, in fact it would prove as an asset during his exile,”  _ Bokuto quoted, waving the book in Kenma’s direction as if to prove a point. Immediately all thoughts of the bedroom flew out his head at the blatant misrepresentation. 

“Are you kidding?! Incapable? Then why would he go back to save that one guy after the first raid? He didn’t even know him!” 

The indignant look Bokuto was giving him was comical and if his phone had been close at hand, he might have taken a picture. As if was, he would just need to commit it to memory.  _ _ There were a few seconds of appreciation before Bokuto launched into a counter argument and Kenma was sucked into it, having to dreg up all his knowledge of character history and game lore. 

The shadows in the room lengthened, the temperature around them dipping as the wind picked up and it grew colder. Yet it wasn’t until Bokuto let out a massive yawn, jaw cracking with the force of it that Kenma realized how late it had become. Surely they’d been there for at least three hours. Three straight hours of talking and debating about his all time favourite game. 

“Oh shit I’m sorry! It’s so late, I totally messed it up,” Bokuto said, obviously having had the same thoughts, face falling as he seemed to berate himself. “I ruined your birthday.” 

“This was the best,” Kenma objected, smile tugging on the corners of his mouth. Leaning in he stole a kiss and would have deepened it if he wasn’t interrupted by another yawn. 

“You’re not just saying that?” he asked, sounding slightly skeptical. 

“When have I ever lied to you to spare your feelings?” Kenma pointed out, which was mainly true. Except the other day when he told Bokuto he liked the picture he’d spent all afternoon drawing him. He appreciated the thought, so could it really be considered a lie? 

“Good point. Does that mean I can go take off this bear now?” Without waiting for an answer Bokuto had it stripped off, the loin cloth closely following it over the back of the couch. “Bed time?” Feeling a yawn of his own building in his chest he nodded, allowing Bokuto to pull him to his feet. 

Following closely behind him, he ran into his back when Bokuto came to a stop and he failed to notice on time. That got a small laugh from the man in front of him. 

“Are you not going to bring your PSP?” Bokuto asked, motioning to where it still lay abandoned on the couch. 

That was their standard nightly ritual. Despite having a day job that required him to be alert at an ungodly hour, he was still very much a night owl. Where as Bokuto went to bed early, like clockwork. Rather than missing out on getting to share a bed, Kenma would usually turn in at the same time as Bokuto, playing his game for a few hours until he was sleepy or Bokuto woke up and forced him to put it down. 

“Not tonight.” 

No, tonight he planned to snuggle up to his boyfriend and just enjoy being close to him. Tonight he would mull over the fact that in his twenty years on this Earth he’d never felt as lucky as he did at this moment in time. As lucky or as cherished. 

Tonight he was going to enjoy. Happy birthday to him indeed. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Uhh... happy birthday Kenma. It was either this or knifeplay smut. Don't worry that'll still come along at some point. But this was only supposed to be a few hundred words, a quick little thing. Still.
> 
> You can reach me here if you wanna cry about volleyboys: 
> 
> [my tumblr! ](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter! ](https://twitter.com/x_Lazart_x)


End file.
